Trailmon
Trailmon are a type of Digimon that serve as transportion in Digimon Frontier. They resemble trains and have the ability to connect the real world to the Digital World. There are several types of Trailmon who differ vastly in appearance; however there are sometimes more than one Trailmon of each type, as shown when the kids encounter an old Angler. All of the Trailmon (except Ball the Trailmon who has no dialogue) are played by Dave Wittenberg. Types of Trailmon Worm the Trailmon * Color: brown with four yellow eyes * Japanese voice actor: Yanagisawa Eiji * Name origin: Worm slightly resembles a sort of caterpillar. * Worm carried all of the Chosen Children except Kouji Minamoto (who rode on Angler instead) to the Digital World for the first time. Angler the Trailmon * Color: light blue with one red eye * Japanese voice actor: Kamibeppu Hitoshi * Name origin: An angler is a type of fish with a phospherescent appendage growing out of its head to lure its prey to it. This appendage looks exactly like the light sticking out of Angler's head. * Angler is the train that took Kouji to the Digital World. He is quite fond of chocolate. NOTE: Dave Wittenberg plays him in the style of Heimlich the Caterpillar from A Bug's Life. Mole the Trailmon * Color: pink with two green eyes * Name origin: He resembles a mole. * Mole is the only Trailmon that won't carry passengers because he is very ticklish. However, he does let Izumi Orimoto (Zoe) ride him during a race among the Trailmon. NOTE: Dave Wittenberg plays him in the style of Droopy Dog. Franken the Trailmon * Color: red with three green eyes * Name origin: unknown * Franken carries Kouji around the Digital World. He likes to sleep. Raccoon Dog the Trailmon * Color: light green with two red eyes * Name origin: A raccoon dog, also known as tanuki, is an Asian animal that's related to the dog family, but has a mask like a raccoon. The light green Trailmon also has a mask like this. * Raccoon Dog first appears in the Trailmon race. Kettle the Trailmon * Color: yellow with two blue eyes * Name origin: unknown * Kettle helps the kids-- and Seraphimon's egg-- escape from the evil human-spirit Digimon. However, Grumblemon and Arbormon spy on him and trace his route back to the kids. Buffalo the Trailmon * Color: dusky purple with one green eye and three yellow horse * Japanese voice actor: Tomoyuki Shimura * Name origin: His two side horns look like a buffalo's. * He laughs a lot and nearly runs over the kids in episode five-- however they take a ride on him later, in episode 17. He bullies Worm during the race. Dark the Trailmon * Color: black with one red eye * Name origin: He is dark in color, and he runs from the Dark Terminal to the Digital World. NOTE: Dave Wittenberg plays him in the style of Hal 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Ball the Trailmon * Color: lime green with one blue eye * Name origin: He's shaped like a ball. * The kids are shown riding Ball in the beginning of the movie Revival of the Ancient Digimon/Island of the Lost Digimon, and he is the first Trailmon to appear on a battle card (#Bo-99t). His attacks are Cool Running and Break Spark, and he can evolve from Hagurumon, ToyAgumon, or Solarmon. Category: Champion Digimon Category: Ultimate Digimon